You & I
by Uyongie Tupi'em
Summary: 'Terimakasih untuk hari-hari yang kau berikan saat aku ada. Mungkin, walau aku belum mati tapi tanpamu aku tak hidup. Kau adalah hidupku, dan Hidupku adalah kau. Aku yakin, kau akan hidup dengan baik karena kaulah kehidupanku... Hinata-Hime,'


"**You And I" by Tsukhi Hiruka **

**{**Oneshot**}**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **Typo(s)/AU/OOC/Abal dll

**Pairing : **Naruto x Hinata

**Genre :** Romance/Drama (Angst)

**Rated : **T

...

Tsukhi Hiruka...

Di ladang hijau kosong yang luas ini, terlihat Seorang perempuan berumur sekitar 23 tahunan berambut panjang tengah termenung menyendiri. Perempuan berambut panjang itu terlihat bersandar pada sebuah pohon Apel dengan sebuah buku diary berwarna cokelat dalam pelukannya, sembari memejamkan matanya tenang.

Dalam diam, perempuan itu tersenyum tak terartikan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada buku diary cokelat itu.

Perlahan, Perempuan tersebut membuka matanya. Menampakkan keindahan yang berada dibalik kelopak mata gadis itu. Lavender.

Mata lavender itu menatap sendu sebuah Motor Vespa berwarna merah cerah cantik yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Tempat ini. Motor itu. Dan diary ini... adalah kenangan indah singkat untuk perempuan itu dan seseorang yang dirindukan.

"Naruto..."

Gadis itu tersenyum sendu dalam tangis kecilnya.

.

Tsukhi Hiruka

.

'_Flashback ON'_

**09 Desember 1994,**

"A-aku be-benci Ibu! Hh-hiks," seorang gadis kecil berumur sekita 6 tahunan berambut Indigo pendek Tengah berlari sembari menangis pilu. Seorang pemuda memanggil-manggil gadis itu tanpa mengejarnya, tetapi si gadis kecil tak mengindahkan panggilan itu dan terus berlari kencang dalam tangisnya.

"Ibu, k-kau be-berbohong padaku hi-hiks! Ibu me-meninggalkan aku!" gadis itu terus saja berlari sembari terus berbicara tentang Ibunya, sesekali Ia mengusap air matanya. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, seseorang berada di depannya dan Gadis itupun menabraknya.

*BRRUUKK*

"A-auwh," keduanya terjatuh ke tanah dan meringis kesakitan. Ternyata, orang yang Gadis itu tabrak umurnya tak jauh beda dengannya. Dia Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku," ucap gadis kecil itu sesegukan. Anak berambut pirang itu sebenarnya ingin marah, tapi ketika Ia tahu orang yang menabraknya itu dalam keadaan menangis, ia urungkan niatnya itu.

"H-hey, tidak apa-apa kok. Emm, apa kau... menangis?" tanya anak lelaki itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat wajah si gadis yang terus menunduk dengan bahu bergetar. Dan, anak bermata biru langit itu tahu bahwa lutut si gadis kecil terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Anak laki-laki itu terdiam sebentar, lalu Anak itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada si Gadis "Ayo," ajak si pirang.

.

Tsukhi Hiruka

.

"Nah, sekarang lukamu tak akan mengeluarkan darah lagi. Lihat, aku sudah membalut lukamu," seru anak lelaki itu dengan bangga.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk, "T-terimakasih." Ucapnya pelan, sangat pelan. Mereka kini berada di ladang hijau kosong yang luas dengan pohon Apel yang tak terlalu besar yang cukup untuk menaungi tubuh kecil mereka.

"Hey, kamu tidak usah takut. Aku orang baik kok. Kalau tidak percaya kamu boleh pergi bertanya ke Rumah Sakit Konoha, Ayahku seorang Dokter disana," jelas anak pirang itu dengan polosnya.

Si gadis tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan polos itu, sedangkan Anak lelaki itu menggaruk pipinya bingung tapi pada akhirnya ia juga ikut tersenyum.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, namamu siapa?" tanya anak bernama Naruto itu mengajak berkenalan. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, "H-Hyuuga—" suara gadis itu terdengar parau, tentu dia baru saja menangis tadi "—ehemmh huh, Hinata."

Tiba-tiba Naruto menyodorkan jari kelingking berkulit tan itu pada Hinata, "Mau berteman?" tanya Naruto. Hinata terdiam lumayan lama, tapi pada akhirnya gadis itu membalas mengaitkan jari kelingking mungilnya pada kelingking Naruto. Mereka tersenyum bahagia.

'_Tuhan, kau memang adil... di saat aku kehilangan seseorang,kau mempertemukan aku dengan seseorang yang lain...'_

.

Tsukhi Hiruka

.

**27 Desember 2003,**

"Kau tahu Hinata? Aku sangat menyukai bulan Desember." Ujar pemuda tampan berambut pirang, Naruto, yang bersandar pada tembok Sekolah mereka. Gadis cantik berambut panjang yang berada disampingnya hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tahu itu," jawab Hinata santai, gadis itu memakan es krim Vanilla-nya lagi lalu duduk bersandar di boncengan motor Vespa merah. Naruto yang tak jauh dari Hinata mengangkat alisnya heran, "Kau suka karena itu bulan kelahiranku 'kan?" lanjut Hinata masih sibuk dengan es krimnya.

Naruto hanya menutup mulut meahan tawanya, Ia hanya tak menyangka gadis seperti Hinata bisa se-PeDe ini. Lalu Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan mengacak-ngacak rambut gadis itu dengan gemas. "PeDe sekali sih kamuuu~, aku suka bulan desember karena aku suka salju dan natal~" kata Naruto sembari mencubit pipi chubby Hinata.

"Aa-auw, Sakit tauuu~" rengek Hinata. Lalu Hinata pun membalasnya dengan menggelitik Naruto begitupun sebaliknya, Naruto terus mencoba mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Aakh!" Naruto meringis tiba-tiba, memegangi kepalanya. Merekapun menghentikan candaan mereka. Hinata terlihat khawatir pada Naruto, "Kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto masih terdiam memejamkan matanya, memegangi sebelah kepalanya. "Kyaaa~" Hinata menjerit kaget ketika tiba-tiba Naruto mencubit pipinya, "Selamat Ulang Tahun Hime," Kata Naruto masih mencubit pipi Hinata.

Hinata yang masih meringis dicubiti pipinya terlihat terharu mendengar penuturan Naruto, lalu Hinata menubruk Naruto dan memeluknya. Ia menangis bahagia, "Terimakasih,"

.

Tsukhi Hiruka

.

**04 Desember 2008,**

Naruto dan Hinata kini berada di ladang itu, tempat indah dimana mereka pertama menjalin pertemanan.

Hinata mengenakan dress selutut berwarna biru muda yang sangat cocok dengan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Naruto, Ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos dengan Jas hitam membalutnya.

Mereka duduk di bawah pohon Apel itu, pohon Apel itu sekarang terlihat sudah besar dan rindang. Mereka duduk berdampingan. "Hinata, kau ingat? Disini tempat pertama kita berteman, kau dulu itu orangnya aneh sekali yah," ujar Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

Hinata tersenyum, "Kau yang aneh tauk!" kata Hinata lalu pura-pura merajuk marah. Naruto tertawa kecil, setelah itu hening sesaat.

"Mau bernostalgia?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba menyodorkan jari kelingking kirinya pada Hinata, "Mau berteman?". Hinata terdiam sejenak, tersenyum lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Naruto yang terlihat lebih besar darinya.

Setelah itu Naruto kembali menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya yang sebelah kanan, Ia lebih mendekatkan diri dengan Hinata. Hinata bingung, apa maksudnya?

Kelingking kiri mereka masih terpaut dengan indah, Naruto tersenyum gugup lalu berkata, "Mau menikah denganku?"

Hinata terkejut. Amat sangat. Rasanya pipi chubby favorite Naruto itu terasa panas, Hinata merasa Ia sedang berhalusinasi, ataukah... pendengarannya sudah rusak? Dengan mulut sedikit menganga tak percaya, Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Naruto masih setia menunggu jawaban Hinata, dalam hatinya Ia merasa sangat gugup. Ia takut, Hinata menolaknya dan bilang cara melamarnya ini sangat tidak elit dalam kata lain tidak romantis. Sama sekali.

Naruto menunduk, memikirkan apa Ia akan ditolak atau diterima. 'A-apa Hinata me-menolakku yah? Ata ca-cara melamarku sa-sangat tid—'

*CUP*

Naruto merasakan sensasi hangat menyentuh bibirnya, matanya membelalak tak percaya plus shock berat yang melanda dirinya. Bagaimana tidak?

KINI HINATA MENCIUMNYA! MENCIUMNYA! SECARA TIBA-TIBA PULA!

Walau awalnya Naruto terus mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Tetapi setelah Naruto pikir, mungkin inilah jawaban seorang Hinata. Ia pun membalas ciuman Hinata dengan lembut.

Dan saat itupun, Hinata mengaitkan kelingking kanannya pada kelingking Naruto.

.

Tsukhi Hiruka

.

**27 Desember 2009,**

Kini disebuah Gereja, Naruto dan Hinata berdiri saling berhadapan, saling mengucap janji suci saling setia di depan Tuhan, dan saling berpangutan lembut dalam sebuah ciuman cinta.

Hinata, sang pengantin wanita yang mengenakan gaun putih polos tanpa lengan melempar bunganya pada para tamu undangan yang berkumpul. Setelah itu, Naruto yang mengenakan tuxedo hitam menggenggam lembut tangan mungil itu lalu menarik Hinata berlari ke keluar Gereja menuju motor Vespa merah mereka.

Seperti kebiasaan mereka semenjak bersekolah, Hinata di bonceng Naruto menaiki Vespa merah itu yang telah dihiasi kaleng-kaleng dibagian belakang bawah motor tersebut.

Hinata yang duduk manis dibelakan terus saja tersenyum bahagia sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang suami. Begitupun sama halnya dengan Naruto yang terus saja tersenyum bahagia, tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan khayalan dan imajinasi mereka masing-masing.

Dan adegan romance itupun terus berlanjut sampai mereka sampai ketempat yang mereka tuju.

.

Tsukhi Hiruka

.

**20 April 2010,**

Disebuah taman rumah sakit, Naruto terus tertunduk sedih bersama Hinata yang bersandar dipundak kirinya dengan air mata menggenang dipelupuk mata lavender itu.

"Pergilah, kau akan bahagia tanpa aku." Ujar Naruto lirih. Hinata masih setia berada disampingnya, air matanya tak henti-hentinya turun dan membasahi pipi chubby-nya.

"Kenapa?" Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghadapkan diri dengan Naruto,  
>"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu dan menyuruhku untuk menyerah? Bukankah kau tahu, dan aku sudah berkata untuk kesekian kalinya bahwa... aku akan bertahan sampai akhir." ucap Hinata, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang begitu menyiratkan tekad kuat dan ketulusan yang hanya ditujukan padanya.<p>

Ketika Naruto membalas tatapan itu, saat itupun Ia sadar bahwa Ia sempat menyerah dan sempat menyakiti hati Istrinya. "Maafkan aku..." Naruto merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang menangis semakin besar. "Maaf..." sesalnya.

.

Tsukhi Hiruka

.

**01 November 2010,**

Sejak Naruto diVonis menderita penyakit Kanker Otak beberapa 9 bulan lalu, Naruto tinggal dan dirawat di Rumah Sakit Ayahnya.

Walau Naruto sudah mengizinkan Hinata untuk lebih baik menyerah dan meninggalkannya, Hinata tetap setia dan akan selalu berada disamping Naruto sampai kapanpun. Keras kepala plus ketulusan seorang Hyuuga Hinata adalah hal tersulit bagi Naruto. Oke, Naruto hanya ingin Hinata bahagia dan tak mau membebani Hinata dengan penyakitnya ini. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Setelah dipiki-pikir itu hal wajar untuk seorang Hinata yang mau bertahan sampai akhir.

Pagi ini Hinata sedang berada disebuah Caffe mungil dengan beberapa bingkisan menemaninya. Sepertinya Hinata baru saja berbelanja.

Hinata sedang serius membaca buku panduan membuat kue dengan secangkir Kopi menemaninya. Ia ingin sekali memberikan kue untuk Naruto, tentu saja hasil tangannya sendiri.

Hinata menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung, "Huh, apa buatanku nanti enak yah?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Hemm, sudahlah lebih baik sekarang aku ke Rumah Sakit. Naruto pasti sudah menungguku." Ucap Hinata lalu bangkit dan membayar minumannya.

.

Tsukhi Hiruka

.

Diperjalanan, Hinata yang mengendarai Motor Vespa kesayangannya melihat-lihat toko-toko yang menjual barang-barang unik. Hinata sengaja melewati jalan pasar malam, agar Ia bisa sekalian melihat-lihat.

Hinata sangat menikmati perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit, Ia tersenyum di sepanjang perjalanan mengingat Ia akan bertemu Naruto sebentar lagi setelah seharian Dia pergi bekerja.

Tiba-tiba Hinata menghentikan laju Motornya di depan sebuah toko, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah pohon natal kecil yang dipajang didepan toko itu.

Ia ingat, Naruto sangat menyukai hari Natal. Ia berpikir, mungkin natal tahun ini adalah natal terakhir atau bahkan mungkin natal yang tak akan pernah Naruto temui lagi. Hinata tahu, Naruto hidup dengan waktu yang tak lama lagi. Tapi Hinata tetap ingin berada disamping Naruto sampai kapanpun.

Hinata pun hanya tersenyum dan kembali melajukan motornya.

.

Tsukhi Hiruka

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit dengan semangat. Senyum terus terukir dibibir merahnya, Hinata terus berjalan menuju kamar rawat Naruto dengan mengayun-ayunkan bingkisan yang Ia bawa.

Sesampainya didepan pintu kamar rawat Naruto, Hinata makin melebarkan senyumannya lalu perlahan Ia membuka pintu kamar itu dan menyembulkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu untuk melihat apa yang ada didalam.

Terlihat Naruto sedang sibuk dengan sebuah buku Diary cokelat dan sebuah pena yang berada digenggamannya, sepertinya Ia sedang menulis sesuatu.

Naruto yang menyadari keberadaan seseorang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah pintu lalu tersenyum melihat yang datang tenyata Hinata. Hinata yang hanya memperlihatkan setengah tubuhnya dibalik pintu melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto, Naruto tersenyum cerah melihat tingkah istrinya.

Naruto menyimpan Diary cokelat tadi dilaci samping tempat tidurnya lalu menghampiri Hinata yang sudah masuk dan sedang menyimpan bingkisan yang tadi dibawanya.

"Kau pasti lelah, duduklah..." kata Naruto pada Hinata. Hinata tersenyum lalu menghampiri Naruto yang tengah duduk dikursi.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah lelah bersamamu," ucap Hinata memegang tangan Naruto yang tengah tersenyum. "Kita bermain yah!" seru Hinata riang dan disambut anggukan antusias dari Naruto.

Hinata dan Naruto kini telah standby di depan tv dengan masing-masing memegang satu

"Satu, dua... tiga!" seru mereka bersamaan dan permainan sengitpun dimulai. Hinata dan Naruto terlihat saling berbuat curang, dimulai dengan Hinata yang terus mencoba menutupi mata Naruto agar kalah, begitu juga Naruto yang terkadang mencubiti sebelah pipi Hinata.

Dan pada akhirnya permainan itu dimenangkan oleh Naruto. Naruto terlihat kegirangan saat memenangkan ini, sedangkan Hinata terlihat kesal. "Kapan sih aku bisa menang darimu? Huh, dasar curang!" ujar Hinata kesal.

Sedangkan Naruto tertawa senang melihat Hinata merenggut kesal, "Hey, hey kau juga curangkan? Bahkan kamu yang memulai kecurangan ini. Lagipula kamu tak akan bisa mengalahkan aku!" Kata Naruto lalu tertawa kembali.

.

Tsukhi Hiruka

.

Hinata dan Naruto kini berada di Gereja besar yang tak jauh dari Rumah Sakit. Naruto yang duduk dikursi roda tengah menatap sendu kearah luar Gereja, tatapan itu menyiratkan sebuah penyesalan mendalam. Hinata yang berada dibelakang kursi roda Naruto menyadari apa yang sedang Naruto pikirkan, Hinata pun merapatkan diri lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Naruto dan merekapun saling berpegangan tangan.

"Semua ini akan Kita lewati bersama..." bisik Hinata memejamkan mata. Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum menguatkan diri.

.

Tsukhi Hiruka

.

Sekarang Hinata sedang mebuat kue dirumahnya dan rumah Naruto. Dengan lihai Hinata meghiasi kue-kue kecil menjadi cantik, bahkan Hinata membuatkan Brownies kesukaan Naruto. Hinata memang istri yang pengertian.

Setelah selesai membuat kue Hinata mengistirahatkan diri dengan pergi ke Taman Kota. Hinata duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Sekarang pikirannya tertuju pada Naruto, Ia masih memikirkan keadaan Naruto saat ini.

Hinata memandang air mancur taman dengan sendu. Ia mengayun-ayunkan kaki jenjangnya pelan, menikmati semilir angin lembut yang menerpa tubuhnya. Perlahan, pandangan sendu itu berubah dengan pandangan yang memancarkan tekad kuat dan ketulusan, Ia tersenyum. Tersenyum tak berarti.

.

Tsukhi Hiruka

.

**Naruto POV**

"Jangan buka matamu ya, sebelum aku menyuruh kamu membukanya OK?" Ujar Hinata lembut yang sekarang mendorong kursi roda yang aku duduki. Hah... aku jadi penasaran Hinata akan membawa aku kemana, kenapa sampai-sampai aku harus menutup mataku? Walau penasaran, aku tidak berani untuk membuka mataku, haha tentu aku menghargai perasaannya.

Ya. Sekarang aku tengah dibawa Hinata entah kemana, Hinata bilang sih dia akan memperlihatkan sesuatu padaku. Hmm, aku makin penasaran.

*TAP*

Tiba-tiba Hinata menghentikan jalannya, aku mengangkatkan alisku bingung plus penasaran. Aku merasa Hinata melangkah jauh kedepan, dan setelah itu aku mendengar beberapa suara mencurigakan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Aku mendengar suara Hinata kembali mendekat dan kembali mendorong kursi rodaku. "Haha, tumben diam saja dan tidak protes? Hmm?" tanya Hinata sembari terus mendorong kursi rodaku. Aku tersenyum, masih memejamkan mataku "Hemm, aku hanya penasaran jadi aku sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan kamu lakukan padaku, hehe." Jawabku.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya , "Bukalah matamu..." ujarnya lembut.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, mengikuti perintah Hinata. Mataku tersasa buram, itu wajar karena mataku terpejam lumayan lama, tapi samar-samar aku dapat melihat wajah Hinata yang tengah tersenyum manis sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan mungilnya didepan wajahku.

Setelah itu Hinata menyingkirkan tubuhnya, dan dibalik tubuh Hinata aku melihat –aaa...

"Hi-Hinata, i-ini..." Aku merasa pandanganku mulai buram, tapi ini buram karena hal lain dan aku merasakan sesuatu mengalir hangat dipipiku.

"Selamat Natal Naruto... semoga kau suka Kue-kue ini, hehe mungkin ini terlalu awal untuk mengucapkan natal. Tapi... tak apakan?" Ia tersenyum, Ya Hinata tersenyum hangat padaku. Aku kembali tersenyum, Persaanku kini bercampur antara kecewa, sedih, dan bahagia.

"Terimakasih..." Ujarku tulus.

'Kau terlalu baik untukku Hinata. Kau terlalu berharga untuk aku tinggalkan...'

"Maaf..." bisikku.

**END POV**

_Flashback OF_

**09 Desember 2011**

"Aku pergi dulu ya..." ujar perempuan bernama Hinata entah pada siapa. Perempuan itu tersenyum, lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Perempuan itu terdiam sesaat memandangi pohon apel yang sempat menaunginya tadi dengan sendu untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya gadis itu benar-benar pergi menjauh bersama motor Vespa merah miliknya.

.Tsukhi Hiruka.

'_Terimakasih untuk hari-hari yang kau berikan saat aku ada. Mungkin, walau aku belum mati tapi tanpamu aku tak hidup. Kau adalah hidupku, dan Hidupku adalah kau. Aku yakin, kau akan hidup dengan baik karena kaulah kehidupanku... Hinata-Hime,' –Naruto Diary's._

"**Ends"**

**A/N: "**OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU Hinata-Hime!" ^^

Gomenasai kalau fict ini-sangat- tidak memuaskan (jelek). Sebenarnya fanfict ini bukan special for Hinata Birth day's, hanya fanfict ini telat publish dan sempatnya aku update sekarang.

Sekali lagi maaf, kalau Fict ini update diwaktu yang salah. Untuk itu, kesalahan mohon dikoreksi apapun bentuknya. Hehe, kalau begitu...

Boleh minta "**Rieview"**-nya? *ngulurin tangan* XD


End file.
